In-cell-touch liquid crystal display technique is a practical touch control technique, and generally, in the in-cell-touch liquid crystal display technique, it is required to arrange touch emitting lines, touch sensing lines and touch control switches in pixel units. It is required that one touch control switch is arranged for a preset number of pixel units, and when a touch control switch is touched, a corresponding touch sensing line outputs a sensing signal, so that the position where the touch occurs can be determined.
However, the arrangement of the touch control switches consumes the aperture ratio of the pixel units additionally, and in turn reduces the aperture ratio of the pixel units.